


‘someone does love you, richie’

by astrangeloser



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Stephen King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangeloser/pseuds/astrangeloser
Summary: derry maine, after the defeating of IT the losers club decides to enjoy the rest of the summer... unaware that although they defeated one monster, inner fears are still deep within.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie takes a nap, and richie climbs through his window.

eddie started walking away from the rest of the losers club, heading back home, as much as he wished he could stay he knew he couldn’t or his mom would go crazy.  
she already didn’t like his friends, and when he came home with his broken arm and his friends that did not make things better for him.  
it was only when the pharmacists daughter explained to him that his pills he were taking were ‘placebos’ or in other words ‘bullshit’ was when eddie was able to start standing up for himself and to argue with his mom about what he could or could not do.  
he sighed, looking at his cast, which said ‘lover’ with the V being a huge red one. he felt tears starting to form into his eyes, there was something about him no one could know. if someone did find out, his whole life could be ruined. quickly, he wiped away his tears and looked to see how far it was to his house.  
he sped walked to it, making sure he didn’t break his other arm or something stupid like that. he knocked on the door, his foot tapping on the floor, his mom opened it.  
“hello eddie, you’re back.” his mom said, and eerie smile appearing on her face as she looked and saw that no one else from the losers club was there.  
eddie gulped, “hi mom.” he replied looking down at his still tapping foot. his mom moved out of the way and he entered the house. even though he stood up to his mom, he couldn’t lie that sometimes he still felt some fear around her. she made her way to the couch and sat down, she motioned for eddie to come over.  
“so, what did you do with your friends today?” she asked coldly, grabbing a nail file and beginning to file her nails.  
eddie froze realizing the cut on his hand from the glass, he didn’t move it, to make sure his mom wouldn’t get suspicious, but, he was more cautious how he would have to move it. “nothing much mom, just hanged out, talked a bit, stan had to leave so i decided to leave too to make sure you wouldn’t worry.” he answered, taking a nervous gulp.  
“oh.” she responded, setting the nail file down and turned her attention to the tv. “well, no more going outside for today though, you could hang out in your room for a bit.”  
“okay, talk to you later.” he said as he carefully went up the stairs to his room. he entered it, and went immediately to his bed to lay down on. he relaxed, and remembered about his hand, it appeared to be healing, he sighed of relief, then decided that maybe a nap would be good. he propped his pillow up and took his shoes off, then he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

eddie woke up to the sound of tapping on his window, he immediately checked his watch, seeing that it was 11:08. he looked at his window and saw that it was richie. he looked, worried, and looked like he was crying? he had never seen richie crying before. he carefully went to the window and opened it up. “richie, what are you doing here so late?”  
richie sniffled, “my- my mom, she-“ he breathed, and climbed in to eddies room, “she- let me just show you.” he lifted up his shirt.  
“rich- i can’t really see anything.” eddie confessed  
richie groaned in frustration, “here come closer to the moonlight.” he said dragging eddie to a spot in his room where it was brighter. and then eddie saw, a bruise or something of that sorts.  
“richie... what happened?” eddie asked concerned.  
“my mom-“ richie sniffled, “she- hit me...”  
“what?! no, no, no, are you okay?”  
richie shook his head and eddie saw a tear fall, “no, she usually just ignores or yells at me when she drinks but she got so mad she hit me.” he gasped, and eddie saw him tremble for a second.  
“oh my god, richie... you can’t live with her, she could get worse.”  
“eds, i- i can’t go anywhere else! i would have to leave derry, which means leaving the losers club. i- i can’t do that.” richie started to softly cry, eddie didn’t know what to do.  
“can i give you a hug, at least?” he asked his friend, worried what he would say.  
“yes, that would be alright.”  
eddie carefully wrapped his arm around his friend, even though he was taller than him, richie quickly wrapped his arms around him and started to sob into eddies shoulder, “eds?” he muffled into his shoulder.  
“yes, richie?”  
“no one loves me.”  
“richie, that’s a lie.”  
“no one does, not even my own mom!” he exclaimed.  
eddie let go of richie, “rich, look at me, straight in the eye.” richie reluctantly did, and sniffled again.  
“someone does love you, richie.”  
“who loves me then?”  
“i- i do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie leaves, and eddie gets stuck in a closet, and answers an important phone call.

“in-in what way do you love me? as a brother or-“ richie started, but was cut off by eddie.

“as- more than just friends.” eddie explained, feeling a lump starting in his throat, the four words, ‘richie doesn’t like you’ began to swirl in his head.

“eds... are you being serious?” slowly, eddie nodded, he could feel the lump grow larger he felt like dying, he started to wish that pennywise had killed him. “eddie, i- i should probably leave.” richie said, and he started to head toward the window from which he came.

“wait! richie!” eddie exclaimed as he went to the window as well. “where- or who are you going to stay with? you’re not going back home are you?!”

“either bill’s or stan’s probably, but- i have no time. see ya eddie.” he said dropping down from the window, and landing on the ground. eddie watched as he went off into the night.

 _eddie?_ he thought, _he never calls me eddie_. at this point eddie broke down into tears, he ruined any chance he had with richie, and it was at this moment he realized what he had been fearing; that he was gay. he started to worry what his friends would say, he saw how richie had reacted, he ran away. would the rest of the losers club run away?

eddie put his hands to his ear and started rocking back and forth, “no, no, no, they’ll like you, they’ll like you still- maybe.” he muttered to himself.

but eddie knew, he knew how gays were treated in derry, he knew how people who were considered ‘different’ were treated; and he was one of them. this meant that eddie was at risk, he couldn’t trust anyone other than his friends with this information, and even then he wasn’t sure if he could tell the rest of the losers. he sighed, grabbed a kleenex and blew his nose. even though his mom wasn’t as over-protecting anymore due to him becoming braver, he still wanted to have  _some_ good hygiene habits remain intact.

he looked at his watch again, and saw that it was 11:18, 10 mintues I can get a lot of sleep still. he decided, tossing his tissue and climbing back onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes since sleep was the only thing important to him at the moment, he rested his head on the pillow and turned, “maybe this was a-“ he yawned, “bad... dream.” he muttered, and fell asleep.

“eddie! eddie!” his mom called, causing him to immediately shoot up from his slumber, “one of your _friends_ is on the phone!” he heard her say, the word ‘friend’ being said coldly.

“o-okay mom!” eddie yelled, looking down and noticing he was still in his clothes from the day before, “shit.” he whispered, and immediately rushed to his closet to put on some pajamas of some sort.

he stepped inside, holding onto the door with his one hand, unable to find a nice, good, pair of pajamas. he looked around and noticed a pair in the back, “yes!” he cried, and quickly made it to the pair, letting go of the door. as he held the pajamas in his hand, he saw the door closing, and without a second thought, ran toward it, screaming. just as he was about to reach it, it shut.

“you’ve got to be kidding me...” eddie muttered, but took the advantage of this and quickly changed into the pajamas, and saw that their were little tiny rocket ships, stars, and planets all over the place, he cringed. he shook his head, focusing on other matters, getting out of the closet. he knew that there was only one option; to be rescued by mother dearest. lowering his head, hoping to god that his mom hadn’t hung up to his friend yet, he took a huge breath and yelled, “MOM! IM IN THE CLOSET!” and started banging on the door as hard as he could with his good hand.

as quickly as he started it, he stopped, hearing his moms worried cries going, “eddie! eddie! don’t worry, i’ll get you out of there eddie!” eddie saw the handle turn, and grabbed his clothes he had just taken off and tossed them into the back. once his mom had open the door, light flooded in, eddie raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden change, and he felt his mom grip his arms tightly, “oh my poor eddie! are you hurt? is everything all right?!”

“yes, i’m fine.” he responded with, “may i please answer the phone?”

“wait! let me make sure, we don’t want the other arm to be broken now, do we?” she asked, smiling, but it was not sincere, there was something about it that seemed.... odd or off.

“mom! let go of my arm, i need to see who called me!” he exclaimed.

“why eddie? you shouldn’t be doing anything, after all, it’s dangerous for you.”

“no! it’s not! i’m okay! the pills- are- placebos!” he yelled, trying to get away with all of his might. he got it out, and scurried across his room to get to the door, closing it behind him, he rushed down the stairs to the phone, out of breath, and managed to muster out “eddie- here.” “e-e-eddie!”

he heard bill yell, “y-y-you n-need to g-g-et here! f-fast!”

“why?” he coughed out, listing very closely, worried about what it could be about.

“it-it’s richie, s-s-s-something’s off.”

“what? what do you mean?!” eddie asked, his breath regaining.

“he-he’s not t-t-the same, t-t-t-rust me, c-c-come h-here, and the rest of u-us can e-explain.”

“i’m on my way.” eddie said, dropping the phone, and grabbing his bike which was out in front, he climbed on top of it, and immediately started pedaling, the only thing that mattered right now was richie.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that’s the first chapter! i’m sorry if it’s bad, it’s my first time trying to create a good plot for my story, and i like the idea i have in my head. thank you for reading! see you soon! (hopefully!)


End file.
